Powder slush molding processes can be used to form polymer-based skins that are useful as decorative coverings in automobile interiors or other applications. For example, such decorative coverings can be used on interior door panels and instrument panels in automobiles. In some applications, it can be desirable to minimize variation in or otherwise control the thickness of the skin.